Lo que pudo ser
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: No tiene caso vivir en el pasado, ni pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido... -Universo Alterno- JerZa


_**Hola!, pues aquí de vacaciones, aburrido, y con una insoportable dolor de cabeza a mi lado, pero quise escribir un one-shot de esta pareja, espero y les guste. Esta narrado por Jellal.**_

* * *

><p><em>10 años antes…<em>

_Bien, pues… es hora de irnos…— Veía por ultima vez a aquella hermosa pelirroja que tanto me había robado el sueño, el amor de mi vida…_

_Su nombre era Erza Scarlet_

_Sí… supongo que alguien te espera. — le dije con amargura en mi voz, pensando en aquel bastardo que me la había quitado._

_Adiós — me dijo con tristeza en su voz._

_Adiós… — le dije con mi voz debil._

_¿Y si no siente lo mismo…? ¡Eso qué más te da…! ¡No seas cobarde, solo dilo!_

_Claro… ¿Qué puedes perder? Ella se quedó con tu dignidad hace mucho tiempo ya… pero… ¿Y si no soy competencia para el tipo con el que sale…? ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Dilo! ¡Detenla o se marchará y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida! Oh, vamos… no es para tanto… me lamentaré de perder lo que quizás es mi primer amor, pero el tiempo lo sanará… ¿Quieres dejarte de excusas estúpidas? ¡Díselo, con un demonio! ¿Eres ciego? ¡Está caminando! ¡En poco tiempo se irá, tal vez para siempre y tú sigues pretendiendo que hablas con alguien más cuando no haces más que eludir la única verdad de que no quieres estar sin ella! ¡DÍSELO!_

_¡Erza!— Mi grito salió casi involuntariamente._

_Ella se volvió de inmediato, sus ojos centelleaban, era como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo…_

_¿Qué pasa? — me dijo algo feliz._

_¡Yo…! Yo…— Simplemente sucedió… mi corazón se hundió en el fango… —Yo… deseo que seas muy feliz…_ —

_¿Eh…? —_

_E-eso es todo… ojalá volvamos a vernos alguna vez… voy a extrañarte. — mi voz se quebro…_

_Ah… sí…— Demonios, luce decepcionada… mucho… tal vez alucino, pero parece estar a punto de llorar. —Yo igual… hasta pronto… —_

_Hasta pronto… —_

_Y así terminó. Retomó su marcha y finalmente se fue, dejándome ahí, plantado en el suelo y con un rótulo de cobarde clavado en la frente…_

_Iré deprimido a casa._

_No es para tanto, lo trascenderé y seguiré adelante. Vivimos muchas cosas increíbles, pero esa etapa de nuestra vida terminó…_

…_Eso fue lo que pensaba…_

_**Presente – 10 años después**_

Es de noche. Es otoño. Es lluvioso. Camino por inercia, aburrido; hasta cierto punto, desorientado. Sé que voy camino a un restaurante, uno en el que me gusta mucho comer, porque la barra de ensaladas es muy buena, pero hoy, particularmente hoy, hay un hastío abominable que comprime mi pecho, amenazando con detener mi corazón y hacer estallar mis pulmones… la calle se ve descolorida, la música se escucha monótona, y no parece haber estímulo que despierte mis sentidos. Es detestable…

Sí, ¿por qué no? — Respondo a las palabras que me son dichas en algún lugar distante, pero que en realidad vienen de la mujer que camina a mi lado.

¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Porque parece que me diste una respuesta pregrabada—. Me dice mi acompañante con ese sutil matiz de política ironía que suele utilizar cuando estoy disperso.

Eh… no, lo siento… estoy algo distraído hoy… ¿podrías repetirme tu pregunta? —

Pregunto si crees que deberíamos tener hijos. Eventualmente he considerado la posibilidad, principalmente porque no tenemos problemas económicos y ambos tenemos un buen nivel académico, creo que nuestra descendencia podría ser muy benéfica para la sociedad en algún momento —.

¿Por qué decirlo de esa forma, Ultear…? ¿No bastaría simplemente decir "porque sería lindo"? Pero ese era un tópico recurrente en mis argumentos contra ella que con facilidad desechaba. Sin embargo, estoy siendo injusto. Estoy con ella porque era lo mejor, porque es verdad: es una mujer culta, inteligente y bella, porque cuando llegas al punto de tu vida en el cual te ves sin muchas posibilidades, tu mejor amiga puede convertirse en una muy buena opción para evitar la soledad en tu madurez, porque albergaba la esperanza de que su trato y su amplio conocimiento sobre mi persona pudiera arrancarme la culpa de haberme negado a otro destino.

¿Esos serían tus únicos argumentos para describir a nuestros hijos? ¿No se te ocurre la idea de poder darle vida a otro ser? Que tenga tus ojos y mi cabello… —

Sí, desde luego, en especial porque la genética fue generosa con ambos, serían niños muy bien parecidos. — dice poniendo un poco de cabello tras su oreja.

Maldita sea, me rindo… ¿es que todo sentimiento debe ser desdeñado por ti?, me niego, prefiero morir sin descendencia, a que mis hijos nazcan de ese modo…

Quizás deberíamos charlarlo con mayor tranquilidad después, ¿no crees?— Intervengo yo mientras la camareranos conduce a la mesa que reservamos esa noche.

Esa respuesta es una evasión. ¿Por qué te resistes a hablar conmigo? Creo que es un tema importante. — me dice mirándome seriamente.

¿Por qué me resisto a hablar contigo, Ultear? Porque me rehúso a pensar que todo debe representar un beneficio en algún nivel, porque creo que algunas cosas deben hacerse con una venda en los ojos, porque tener un hijo no sólo debe ser sobre su educación y la importancia social o material que dará a su entorno, porque un hijo es sobre amor, sobre confianza, sobre aprendizaje, sobre ternura… tristemente creo que esos términos están más allá de tu entender… y aunque a veces quisiera atacarla con esas palabras, sé que ella en el fondo es una buena persona, que si bien no me ama, me quiere lo suficiente para estar al pendiente de mí. Yo elegí esta vida, así que debo responsabilizarme por ella. No debo mirar atrás.

La camarera llegó y tomó la orden de Ultear.

Voy a la barra de ensaladas…— Dije un tanto fuera de mi mientras ella me sonreía con condescendencia, sacó de su bolso uno de los libros de la universidad donde da clases y se puso a leer mientras esperaba a que su orden llegara.

Supongo entonces que en eso consistirá mi vida. En tratar de evitar la soledad aún a pesar de que me mate cada día por dentro.

Lechuga. Tomate. Zanahoria. Cebolla. Un Tomate más. Sí, esta noche se antoja para un poco más…

¡Ah…! Perdóneme, fue mi culpa…— Digo apresurado al chocar involuntariamente con una joven regresando de la barra, haciendo que tirara el bolso que llevaba, y de inmediato me agaché a recogerlo.

¿…Jellal?— Me pregunta la voz… esa voz… una añoranza de más de una década…

Levanté mis ojos sin poder dar crédito, encontré los suyos de frente… con la misma expresión desorbitada que seguramente tienen los míos… brillantes y hermosos como los recuerdo, en ese tono marrón con tintes miel que dan como resultado un ámbar poco común…

Erza… — estaba atónito, no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No hubo palabras por algunos segundos, pero de haber podido, hubiera gritado. Tampoco hubo acciones, aunque saber cuáles llevar a cabo resultaba imposible. Una parte de mí me pedía a gritos que huyera de ahí, que corriera hasta que mis pies no pudieran hacerlo más. Otra parte me impulsaba a abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, a llorar a sus pies por lo solo y perdido que había estado todos estos años sin ella. Y una tercera voz me dijo que me quedara quieto, esa voz fue la que ganó.

Qué gusto de verte…— Comenzó ella con voz serena, recuperándose primero que yo.

Lo mismo digo… vaya… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? —

Diez años, desde que terminamos la preparatoria. —

Luces maravillosa… — le digo con sentimiento.

Sonrió un poco avergonzada ante mi aseveración… aunque había un matiz de amargura en su sonrisa, seguramente sintiendo en la garganta el sabor a hielo que yo experimentaba en ese momento.

Fue bueno encontrarnos… ojalá lo volvamos a hacer alguna vez. — dijo ella con melancolía.

Sí… ojalá… —

¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acabas de reaparecer, no puedes irte otra vez! ¡No puedes dejarme de vuelta! Involuntariamente la tomé de la mano, evitando que intentara irse… era una causa perdida, pero estaba listo para morir en el intento.

Ya debo irme… están esperándome…— Me dice sin verme a los ojos.

Sé a lo que te refieres, ignoro quién te espera, pero Ultear está en una mesa a unos metros de aquí, aguardando a que regrese con ella. Ese día hace tantos años no tuve el valor. No tuve las agallas para decirte que te amaba, para decirte que iba a estar contigo siempre, que tendríamos una familia… ¡pero hoy si tengo el valor! ¡Dejémoslo todo y a todos! ¡Escapemos juntos! ¡Recuperemos el tiempo perdido!

Algo en la expresión en su rostro me decía que ella sentía lo mismo… pero al igual que yo, pudo más la convención y pasó por alto esos sentimientos. Levantó la mano y la plantó sobre mi mejilla, haciendo que tocara el cielo con el sólo favor de su tacto.

¿Cómo vas sin mi?— Preguntó en un susurro.

Muriendo un poco más a diario. — ella sonrió débilmente

Idiota… no digas eso… trata de ser feliz, o si no, no habrá valido la pena. —

P-pero aún hoy… aún podríamos intentarlo… — diablos estoy temblando…

Me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen, que sólo entonces noté que estaba ligeramente abultado.

Este es mi segundo bebé… yo lucho cada día por vivir feliz a pesar de que tú no estás… por favor, te lo suplico… has lo mismo por mí—. Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. —Si no… si no lo haces, te voy a tener que…— Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Reaccioné mucho después, cuando se había marchado ya.

Debió haber una fila terrible en la barra—. Me reprocha Ultear al regresar a la mesa, notando que había terminado su segundo aperitivo.

No tienes idea. —

Comí mis vegetales sin poner atención, sin poner mucha atención en qué me llevaba a la boca.

Ese era el fin entonces. Nunca me atreví a decirle a Erza que la amaba, ella tampoco preguntó… cuando terminamos el bachillerato realmente deseaba seguir junto a ella… pero ninguno tuvo el valor de reconocerlo. Pensé que el tiempo se encargaría de hacerme olvidar, que conocería nueva gente, que pasarían muchas cosas nuevas… y en parte así fue… pero nunca la olvidé.

Hoy acabo de entender que ella tampoco lo superó por completo. Que ella también carga con mi fantasma como yo cargo con el suyo… no es justo para ninguno, ambos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desaprovechamos, y aunque es maravilloso pensar sobre lo que pudo ser, es sólo una forma lenta y triste de masturbar la mente, de matar el espíritu, de desvalorizar por completo la vida que elegimos… ella, en las pocas palabras que cruzó conmigo hoy, me enseñó que debemos seguir adelante a pesar de no tenernos, que el amor también se manifiesta a través de la renuncia… y voy a honrar ese sentimiento tan sublime que habita en mí… voy a buscar mi felicidad…

¿Sabes, Ultear…? Tal vez… tal vez sí deberíamos tener hijos… al menos uno. —

Mi acompañante dejó incluso de masticar el bocado, y en un evento sin precedentes sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Sería muy lindo… —

Todo en esta vida obedece a un propósito. Finalmente, si el amor es verdadero, será manifestado de una forma u otra… quizás no del modo en que nos gustaría… pero será… tal vez en otra vida o en otro universo si fue, y le mando mi bendición a esa Erza y a ese Jellal que si se atrevieron a lanzarse juntos a la aventura de la vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy malo…? Dejen sus review.<strong>_


End file.
